


Change

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Change

**Title:** Change  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** Yunho/Junsu   
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** ~460  
**Prompt:** From bluplue_hotaru: #10. There’s a truth inside you after all. Your love to him did change. It had gone stronger. But you’re not going to tell him that. You’re a liar. You lied.  
**A/N:** Short drabble. I miss HoSu. T^T

“You’ve changed”, Junsu touches Yunho’s cheek, he runs his fingers down the older one’s jaw line and stares into Yunho’s eyes, “hyung, you’ve changed.”

Yunho smiles and bring the other closer for a desperate hug, “no Su, I haven’t changed, I’m still the same, I haven’t changed at all.”

The leader of DBSK laughs sourly to himself as he holds tightly onto the other. He knew that he had changed. His appearance, more weary. His thoughts, more thoughts of his friends that aren’t physically by his side. His feelings, more desperate, stronger and a deeper love.

“I love you”, Yunho whispers as he takes in the smell of Junsu’s shampoo, the touch of the other’s skin. His smile drops a little when he feels the other hold on to him a little tighter. The desperateness that was once not as evident was clearly spelt out now.

But what’s the point of telling Junsu that he has changed in so many ways if it’ll only stir up a choking sensation in the other? One of longing, of depression, of deprivation. He could lie through his lips, sort of. Because it’ll keep the younger content for now, maybe. There was no need for Junsu to know that Yunho was suffering because Junsu was not there. He can lie, but not really lie at the same time, because in the end, there was something of Yunho’s that was still the same, his interest is still the same, he just wants to see Junsu smile.

“I missed you, I miss you”, Junsu breathes heavily his hands still holding tightly onto Yunho’s shirt. The embrace was warm. Warm to the bone.

And in that instant, Yunho knows that Junsu must’ve been suffering too. Because he wasn’t there.

“I miss you too”, Yunho tells the other. Even in their current position, Yunho still misses Junsu. Maybe because the younger was now actually in his arms and not just an illusion or a hallucination, not a figment of his imagination or a part of his dream, maybe finally relishing in the thought that Junsu was physically beside him again made Yunho miss him even more.

“I think, no, I know, the time that we’ve been apart”, Junsu takes in a deep breath, “I’ve changed, hyung”, Junsu pulls a little away from the hug to look at the elder’s face. Watching for any signs of curiosity, or maybe, even, shock.

“I’ve grown to love you even more”, Junsu chuckled light-heartedly, a faint pink blush dusted his cheeks, “I didn’t even know it was possible to love you more.”

‘Ah~’ Yunho thinks that it is exactly like Junsu to be direct like that, to be blunt, to be honest. A small smile graces his features and Yunho wonders why he had lied.

 


End file.
